


Morgens halb Zehn in Decaf

by Ocp



Category: Decaf Comic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocp/pseuds/Ocp
Summary: A short story about an every day occurrence in the Decaf office canteen
Relationships: Nele Özedemir / the Coco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Morgens halb Zehn in Decaf

When the office canteen slowly filled with life, the constant chatter grew to a pleasant murmur.

Like every real and beautiful thing, Karl couldn't stand it, and jumped with a scream onto the kitchen counter. He sat there and snarled at his coworkers like a feral squirrel, until the Coco took a broom and beat him, until he fled back onto the floor and out the door.

Hanse made after him, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder. Nele gave him a stern look, and then handed him a mug of coffee. It was not decaf. The Coco stood at his other side, leaned down, and whispered in his ear "if you ever talk to that guy again, I will break your fucking legs."

Shortly after an ambulance pulled in on the office parking grounds.


End file.
